Hurricane of Roses
by theExpelliarmus
Summary: It was not part of Elizabeth's plans return to Virginia. [...] But when his beloved uncle asks you for help hopelessly, there is no denying. Returning to town, she sees herself in a relentless search behind a serial killer that only leaves like traces, red roses planted in their victims. She would be the perfect help, if there was not Will Graham and his wild blue eyes.


And there she was. Noting the reception nothing warm of the city, she accelerated increasingly the engine of your vehicle, running dangerously fast through the wide and lonely streets of the small town and cold, as if such effect could take away therefrom. Clinging more and more the idea of being able to leave the cold and hopeless place, that once had been his home, in the background, Elizabeth knew that such an act would not be realized as soon as she craved. She was tired, cranky, the angry expressions were clear in his beautiful face, and who saw her would know that she was not one of his better days. After all, had driven for hours from one state to another and there was nothing more than a warm and comfortable bed where she would love to be.

Dressing appropriately for the cold she loathed so much, Elizabeth sighed deeply and did a mental quick count before parking the car in front of the huge mansion. Had frequented that place too often, was his refuge, his second shelter. But after the accident, that terrible accident that had marked him deep and incurable scars on it, the young brunette locked himself in his own world. Built huge barriers that departed from the society, unbreakable barriers that distancing her from undesirable feelings. And get out of that quiet town, its place of origin, seemed a great choice at the time. And it was! Elizabeth Grace rebuilt a new life in Florida. Away from any memories that made her ill, she was happy. She lived in a simple house in Brooksville. It was a nice, cozy place, without the noise of the city. Elizabeth loved that place. The place was hot, the heat, pleasant in your the point of view, must be why she so hated the cold of Virginia.

After leaving the car and hit the door with a unnecessary force, she walked up the well neat garden in front of the house. She was uncertain and some beads of sweat decided to grow down his forehead. It would be a great idea to turn around and follow your way out of there, uncle Jack would not feel missing her, feel? But she could not do that to him. Jack Crawford was what she had closest of family, and there were so many years that they did not see themselves, that Elizabeth did not think twice about pushing the bell.  
>It took a few minutes to listen someone unlock the huge white french door. Standing in front of her just using a long blue cotton sweater and tears that threatening to shed of the big brown eyes and a huge smile, was Bella Crawford. Happy with the return of goddaughter, heavily wrapped his fragile arms around the girl.<br>- It's so good to see you again, Liz - sobbed cheerful, wetting the niece's neck .  
>- It's good to be home, aunt - Elizabeth snuggled deeper into the arms of the old woman.<br>Bella, still with arms wrapped the girl's waist, being this some good inches taller than the woman, carefully analyzed Elizabeth with a satisfying smile.  
>- See you... grew so much and and is increasingly beautiful - praised the young. Liz blushed at the comment, she's not received much praise, but each was saved as treasure.<br>- Thank you.  
>Once inside the house, Elizabeth make a brief survey of the place. She's came to the conclusion that nothing had changed since your last visit. Perhaps only television exchanged for one technological and the vase of white peonies on the central table of the room, otherwise, it was like being a kid again. (...) Aunt and niece talked for a long time, never touching the matter of the past, just putting the conversation flowing.<br>- And where's uncle Jack? - questioned and sipping chamomile tea.  
>- You know... In the FBI's Department, as always. The case of the Chesapeake Ripper has taken much of his time, but the agency is not far away, you can make a visit to him.<br>- It would be a great surprise - smiled brightly.  
>- Well dear, then we will do the following: we will out take your car's luggage, you'll eat something, and then will surprise his uncle - smiled docile and Liz agreed excited.<p>

After removing all Elizabeth's belongings, and rest them in the guest room, the girl followed the path up to the FBI building. In certainty, she would intended refuse the suggestion Bella and get some rest. After all, the trip had been exhaustive and Liz felt all his muscles tense. However, it was too late. In your front was a huge gray building, dotted with variables windows, surrounded for by brown trees that only showed their branches without lives for winter account. Some police doing survey by the local, displaying their weapons to whoever was thinking of plotting something . Unnecessary, Elizabeth thought as he headed the entrance to the place. The motion didn't stop already within the department, that Elizabeth can confirm. The staff did not stop still for a second, and she was frightened by the speed and agility of the people. Futilely trying to walk without bumping - or step on the toes of anyone - she approached the reception desk where a boy typing quickly on the keyboard without taking eyes from the screen.  
>- Yes? - He said automatically.<br>- Huh ... Well, I'm behind Jack Crawford - Elizabeth's eyes ran along the full extent of the local, nervously, while waiting for a receptionist's answer.  
>- Mr. Crawford is in a meeting, and I believe he will not be willing to help you. - Ryan, the one receptionist, looked sarcastically to Elizabeth shortly after returning to watch the monitor. Maybe she just was another young man elapsing the head of the unit charging the city's security. He will not tolerate.<p>

And that made Elizabeth angry.

- Not when it is someone's own niece him. - Ryan's expression - the asshole - could not have been better. - I think he will be willing rather to review the own goddaughter, right?  
>- Of course - the lips of him trembled, and such an act gave a taste of pride to Grace. - Take the elevator, is the top floor. And forgive me for the confusion.<p>

Elizabeth laughed and nodded taking their way straight to the elevator. It was empty, for his misfortune. Small and enclosed spaces went mad her, being she's used to avoid them. After all, was diagnosed with claustrophobia with 9 years, and this could not be a so unpleasant news. As the floors were passing, she was relieved. Coming to the last, so that the door had opened, quickly left the small cubicle just seeking information by whereabouts uncle's.

- Only then will your left - reported a young of golden hair and eyeglasses, friendly. Grateful, Elizabeth went on his way to his uncle's office.

The name engraved on the door with a "plaque" gold plated showed how important he was. Breathing and inspiring several times, Liz knocked. There was no response. She's tried one, twice, three times and nothing. Wondering, was about will turn around when the handle is pushed down.  
>- Finally... - whispered.<br>- I no longer said that am I was in a meeting? God of heaven, you are stupid or...  
>- Okay I'll be back later - the girl intervened causing shock on Jack.<br>- Elizabeth - still surprised, he took her in his arms, hugging her. - My goodness! I can not believe, is so good see you.  
>- I missed you too, uncle. - she's smiled at the man.<br>There was a snort that aroused both the reunion. Elizabeth felt uncomfortable for a second, he really was in a meeting, but there was only one person in the office. He was a man. He had a relaxed style, brown curly hair was messy - as if he had spent his hands nervously much times - the glasses slipped slowly through your thin nose, and your eyes were a greenish-blue, they traveled quickly to any point other than face was the face of others.  
>- My sincere apologies - interrupted Jack - Will, this is my niece Elizabeth Grace. Elizabeth, this is Will Graham. Will is a criminal profiler and an excellent hunter of serial killers, how i can say. - introduced them.<br>Tentatively, Elizabeth greeted the man. She dont know why but the presence of the individual, troubled her. Maybe it was because he was incredibly beautiful to have left so nervous, or, he analyzed her in a crafty way.

- It would be she willing to work with us? - his voice was slow and hoarse, almost like a melancholy melody.  
>- Yeah. I found that Eliza has a great talent for understanding the human mind, maybe she can compreendar the madness of our cases - Jack said's proud brunette, who twisted the mouth. Titles have never been to your liking, she did not like as much of recognition. But Elizabeth knew that with his arrival, made available at work, it would be difficult. Even more being the own Jack Crawford's niece.<br>- Of course - Will tried to force a smile, however, soon returned to his psychoanalysis in the beautiful young woman.

For the second time, Elizabeth felt uncomfortable.

- Well, I'm leaving Jack. I see you have a lot to do and I'll have a lecture in some minutes. We finished the "reunion" later - gathering your materials, Will quickly left the room, but before closing the door, directed one last look to woman. - Ms. Grace.  
>- Mr. Graham. - swallowed dry. <p>


End file.
